


Confidential Service

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin gets a Valentines Day surprise from a secret admirer, but it turns out their identity isn't a very well kept secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidential Service

“Right.” Kim announced to the class, Zoey giggling beside her. As the heads of events it was the two girls’ jobs to deliver the roses to everyone who had been gifted one.  
It was a tradition at the high school, one that became very predictable after the second year of its running. Xephos and Lomadia would both gift a rose to each other. Zoey would always gift one to Rythian, and though the mysterious boy always complained about the day and the whole idea behind it, Zoey would always receive a rose. The first year Lalna had received one from Nano, but after he’d explained that he was more interested in science, and the rose she’d received was from Honeydew, Nano and the short boy had been sending them to each other ever since.  
Sjin slumped back in his chair and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he had five minutes to kill. He always said that he’d never been bothered about having a relationship; it was something secondary for him. However, on a day like this, when everyone’s relationships seemed to be rubbed in your face, it was hard to feel like you weren’t alone.  
Even with his phone occupying him, he could still hear the names being listed off one by one, the exact same as last year. They got to the end of the usual’s, and the girls began to giggle quietly.  
“Sjin.” Kim announced as she placed the rose on the edge of his desk.  
“W-What?!”  
“Somebody sent you a rose!”  
“B-but who?”  
Kim sealed her lips, before saying, “It’s a confidential service, I have to keep it a secret.”  
The two girls left the classroom giggling to themselves as they went to deliver the remainder of the roses.  
“Alright.” Sjin groaned, turning to his friends. “Which of you sent it?”  
They all shook their heads, denying all acknowledgement of the flower that sat at the edge of his desk, all, except Lalna. As he noticed Sjin’s gaze on him his quiet chuckles turned into full blow chortles.  
“You sent me the rose.” Sjin accused, his heart plummeting as he realised that his first valentine was just some cheap joke.  
“Lalna.” Xephos barked, obviously realising that the gift had had an effect on Sjin.  
“What?!” The blonde asked, his laughing stopped. “I didn’t send it!”  
“Then why are you laughing?!”  
Lalna looked to the others for back up, but none of them showed any signs of coming to his aid. “Come on, it’s obvious who sent it!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You really don’t know?! Who’s the only guy who isn’t here right now to defend himself?” Sjin looked to the empty seat beside him, where his best friend would usually sit.  
“He hates Valentine’s day. He’d never send anyone a rose… Especially not me.”  
===  
Sjin jumped as his friend crept up behind him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, before chuckling at the reaction that the lanky teen gave.  
The two teens were a strange pairing, in their case it was true that opposites attract. Sjin was tall and slim, well mannered, a model student and a self-confessed geek. Sips, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Sjin, short, well-built, boisterous and an advocate for trouble and chaos, the class clown, when he turned up for class.  
“What’ve you got there?” Sips asked, eying the rose that Sjin still held in his hands.  
“Nothing!” He answered, throwing the rose into his locker and grabbing his books.  
Sips raised an inquisitive eyebrow but didn’t say a word, he knew that his friend could be a gossip, and it wouldn’t take much to get him talking. As suspected it was only seconds before Sjin picked the rose up again gentle, caressing its petals.  
“Somebody sent me a rose. You wouldn’t happen to know who sent it, would you?”  
Sips leaned against the lockers, shrugging his shoulders. “Why should I know?”  
“I don’t know, some of the guys were saying things but I know you hate Valentine’s Day.”  
“That doesn’t mean everyone has to hate it, I mean some people really fuckin’ love today. Just look at Rythian.” He said, gesturing to the boy at the end of the corridor. The sullen boy didn’t hide his dislike of the holiday, but as the red head kissed his cheek, taking the rose from his hands, his blush was visible, even from this far away with the scarf covering the lower half of his face.  
“He hates it, but he still gets her that fuckin’ flower every year.”  
The second bell rang, and the few students that loitered in the corridor made their way to their lesson, all except the two teens. Sjin looked down at the flower that he twirled in his fingertips. “So you’d consider getting a flower for someone you liked?”  
He shrugged his shoulders again, and Sjin sighed, it was Sips’ automatic response to almost anything that could be considered even mildly personal, first the shrug, then he might answer with some ridiculous joke. “I guess, if they liked that kind of thing.”  
“I liked it.” Sjin muttered, casting a quick smile in Sips’ direction, hoping that he could tease some emotion from the hard set boy. He managed to coax a quick smile, as Sips looked up at him through his dark eyelashes.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Sjin answered. He slowly leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on Sips cheek, which immediately flared up with a bright blush. “Thank you.”  
“I never said I sent it to you.”  
Sjin smiled. “You didn’t have to… Now come on, you’re going to ruin my punctuality record.”  
Sips grinned, walking beside the boy as they hurried to their next lesson; he slipped his hand into Sjins.


End file.
